1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an implantable electrical connector having unitary contacts.
2. Related Art
Medical devices having one or more implantable components have provided a wide range of therapeutic benefits to patients (sometimes referred to herein as a recipient) over recent decades. One type of implantable medical device that has provided substantial benefits to recipients is the prosthetic hearing device. Prosthetic hearing devices process ambient sound to supplement or provide hearing ability to a hearing impaired recipient.
Prosthetic hearing devices include a category of implantable devices known as cochlear implants (also referred to as cochlear devices, cochlear implant devices, and the like; “cochlear implants” herein). Cochlear implants include one or more implanted in, or worn by the recipient to receive ambient sound. A sound processor processes the ambient sound received by the microphone(s).
Cochlear implants also include an array of stimulation electrodes disposed on the distal end of an elongate electrode assembly which is implanted in the cochlea of the patient (sometimes referred to herein as a recipient). The electrode array is controlled by stimulator unit encased in a hermetically sealed, biocompatible housing which is typically implanted in the mastoid. The stimulator unit, which is responsive to the sound processor, essentially contains decoder and driver circuits for the stimulation electrodes.
In cochlear implants, the stimulator unit may require replacement or adjustment for various reasons, such as device failure, infection, replacement or replenishment of batteries or other energy storage systems, etc. However, in current cochlear implants, the permanent wiring between the electrode assembly and the stimulator unit make the removal and re-attachment of the stimulator unit impracticable. Such arrangements are problematic because removal of the stimulator unit causes disturbance of the electrode assembly that may result in damage to the delicate structures of the cochlea or other body tissue.